


Gushing Scarlet

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [23]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Drabble, M/M, Self-Harm, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: He pressed kisses to each of those cuts and scars along the inside of his thighs.





	Gushing Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the Boyfriend to Death reference and you win a prize!
> 
> ~~(The prize is nothing.)~~

Sniper pressed Scout into the bed, both of them stripping furiously in the dim light that came through the camper's window. But Sniper caught the lines of red and pink and white on the insides of Scout's thighs, a dirty and terrible secret.   
He pressed his lips to each one.  
When Sniper fucked him, skin peeled away from itself, clotted blood cracking, fresh droplets pooling on the sheets. Mewls of pleasure became gasps of pain, Scout tightening up around him, blunt nails digging into Sniper's back as the bunk complained, creaking every time Sniper's cock slid home in Scout's ass.  
Scout came hard, heat pooling on his own belly. Sniper came inside him as Scout slipped into a deep sleep.  
Naked, Sniper crept from the bunk to gather rope and his kukri.

* * *

Scout's drowsy and sore and tied to something heavy.  
"Cut yourself."  
"What?"  
"I want to watch."  
The kukri thumps to the floor, cigarette smoke blown in Scout's face. He coughed.  
"Cut yourself." Rougher, more commanding.  
Scout picked up the weapon, glancing briefly up at Sniper. His skin itches. He draws the blade across his thigh, too deep, and blood gushes across skin and seeps into the carpet.  
"That's nice," Sniper growls, exhaling another breath of smoke. "Real pretty."


End file.
